


Желание

by lieutenant_hatshepsut, WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Male Twi'lek, PWP, Romance, Single work, Sith Pureblood, Touch-Starved, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Я всё ещё помню чувство согревающего кожу солнечного света. Вкус любимой еды. Цвет глаз моей первой возлюбленной. Я бы отдал что угодно, чтобы снова испытать эти простые удовольствия (с) Скордж
Relationships: Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourg, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourg
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

> Скордж зовет гг просто "своим джедаем", потому что кастомные имена от лукавого

Когда в мир вернулись краски, Скордж едва не ослеп. Стоял, зажмурившись, и судорожно дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Воздух входил в легкие и выходил из них, будто царапая изнутри. Он ощущал, как капли пота ползли по шее за воротник, как рукава терлись о запястья. Скордж снова попытался открыть глаза, и его вывернуло наизнанку, по ощущениям — буквально. С непривычки боль казалась такой сильной, что он хрипел, отплевывая желчь, словно подыхал.

Кира подошла к нему и протянула фляжку, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо. Простая эмоция — признательность? — показалась ему такой ошеломительно сильной, что он поблагодарил ее семь или восемь раз. Потом обхватил губами узкое горлышко и сделал глоток. Содержимое фляжки огнем обожгло язык и гортань; Скордж сплюнул, закашлявшись.

Я хотел этого, подумал он отчаянно. Я хотел жить.

Он сделал второй глоток. Потом — третий. Кира рассмеялась, и он позволил ей отобрать у себя фляжку.

Я хотел этого, подумал Скордж, когда его джедай, приподнявшись на носки, ткнулся невинно губами в губы. Первый поцелуй за три сотни лет — сухой, осторожный, быстрый — ощущался так же остро, как первый толчок в жаждущее тело. Скордж прерывисто выдохнул, стиснул чужую теплую ладонь, понял, что сдавил слишком сильно, и заставил себя отпустить.

Его джедай уперся лбом ему в грудь и шумно выдохнул. Скордж ощущал его присутствие — запахом, теплом, звуком дыхания, мягким пульсирующим светом в Силе. Кончики лекку, покрытых темными узорами, слегка подрагивали. Его джедай тоже не был спокоен; Скордж усмехнулся.

Покой — это ложь.

— Я ощущаю потребность находиться на твоей стороне, — сказал он, пытаясь облечь чувства в слова. — Я сделаю все, чтобы тебя защитить. Ты понимаешь?

Его джедай поднял лицо, посмотрел снизу вверх и улыбнулся.

— Очень хорошо.

Скорджу хотелось сожрать его целиком.

Он наклонился за еще одним поцелуем, а потом еще одним; они находились в стороне от чужих глаз, но их все равно могли видеть, Героя Тайтона и лорда сита, и разве это имело какое-то значение?..

Скордж оторвался от своего джедая, только почувствовав вкус крови во рту.

После трехсотлетней сенсорной депривации Скордж предпочел бы воскресить воспоминания о чувственности с кем-нибудь, кто не вызывал бы у него столько эмоций. Он опасался навредить, забыть о чужом удовольствии в горячке своего, потому что, пусть в основе его отношения тлела страсть — помимо нее было так много иного. Его джедай обещал не торопить и, конечно, был верен слову, но охотно принимал прикосновения и запрокидывал голову, когда Скордж наклонялся к нему за целомудренным поцелуем. Он был возбуждающе неопытен; Скордж думать боялся, что случилось бы с ним, знай он, что кто-то еще пытался заявить право на то, что Скордж считал своим.

Поцелуи с каждым разом становились дольше, язык его джедая — уверенней и наглей. Скордж боролся с собой сколько мог и еще немного; сбрасывал напряжение, когда выдавалась возможность, но его раса отличалась физической выносливостью во многих аспектах, и это совсем не помогало.

Они были вдвоем на корабле, не считая дроидов. Его джедай разглядывал голокарту, спокойный и отрешенный в холодном голубом свете — Коммандер, бросивший вызов Императору и победивший.

Скордж подумал: и он принадлежит мне.

Идея сдерживаться вдруг потеряла всякий смысл.

Скордж положил обе ладони на узкие плечи, мимолетно насладившись теплом прикосновения, и развернул своего джедая лицом к себе.

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал он, и произнести это было немного странно. — Я с трудом выношу то, как сильно я тебя хочу.

Он пристально вглядывался в чужое лицо и вслушивался в Силу, готовый уловить любой признак неуверенности; последователи светлой стороны нередко всю жизнь воздерживались от секса, и все внутри Скорджа противилось тому, чтобы близость стала уступкой его желаниям.

Его джедай прерывисто выдохнул; длинные голубые лекку вздрогнули и сплелись друг с другом.

Великая Сила, Скордж знал, что это значило.

От капитанской каюты их отделяло шагов двадцать; Скордж не помнил, как прошел их. Он остановился на пороге, разгоряченный, как перед битвой, стараясь вернуть хоть толику разума, но его джедай схватил его за ремень и подтащил ближе — как будто не был хорошим мальчиком, каждый день отрицавшим природу страсти, — и не было ничего проще и естественней, чем последовать за ним. Скордж поцеловал горячий приоткрытый рот, стиснул ладонями ягодицы. Он был выше, больше, его джедай в объятьях казался хрупким, сдави — сломаешь, но Скордж знал, насколько тот на самом деле силен, и это возбуждало еще больше.

— Я не смогу остановиться, — предупредил он, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Я…

— Тебе не придется, — выдохнул его джедай.

Скордж еще пытался беспокоиться о том, что будет плохим любовником, но тут его джедай прижался к нему, притерся бедрами к бедрам, неожиданно бесстыжий, и стало почти все равно. Скордж расстегнул широкий кожаный пояс, и дальше терпения не хватило — он рванул ткань обеими руками, и та с треском разошлась, обнажая бедра и пах.

Его джедай потянулся за поцелуем, синея скулами, и Скордж вылизал его рот, а потом толкнул на постель и тут же рывком перевернул на живот. Прихватил ладонью оба лекку, сжал, потянул слегка; его джедай громко, почти удивленно застонал. Скордж был уверен: раньше его так не трогали. СкорджСкродж второй ладонью стиснул голубую ягодицу — и понял, что не вытерпит долгой подготовки.

Он одной рукой расстегнул штаны. Головка члена ткнулась в ладонь, влажная и болезненно чувствительная. Его джедай шумно дышал ртом и все норовил извернуться, чтобы посмотреть. Скордж стиснул лекку в кулаке, прижался сверху, опираясь на колено, и впился зубами в голубое плечо. Толкнулся членом между горячих бедер и зарычал от нестерпимой остроты ощущения.

Его джедай вскрикнул. Скордж зачем-то зажал ему рот ладонью, вжался бедрами еще раз, и еще, и еще; головка терлась о гладкую мошонку, задевала чужой член, размазывая предэякулят. Кажется, Скордж говорил что-то, признавался в чем-то; ему вспомнился Коррибан, каким тот был в дни его ученичества, не образами, но ощущениями — жаром, жаждой, неутолимым желанием большего.

Его джедай укусил ему ладонь, и Скордж кончил, сотрясаясь всем телом. Пару мгновений он просто дышал, не ощущая ничего, кроме опустошительного удовольствия. Потом торопливо отстранился.

— Это не было… — начал он осторожно, с трудом пытаясь подобрать слова.

Его джедай тут же перевернулся на спину, возбужденный, разгоряченный, покрытый спермой Скорджа, пахнущий Скорджем.

— Надеюсь, это не все, — выдохнул он. — Надеюсь, ты хочешь еще.

— Крифф, — прохрипел Скордж и рванул на себя его сапог.


End file.
